col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Pounder
is an Epic Melee Hero who was once the best tank in the game however things have not improved for him and other newer heroes have surpassed much of his utility. That is not to say that he is a bad tank, however he has many weaknesses which make him a far less valuable asset than he could be. For instance his aid skill is all but useless and his favored target is defensive buildings which makes him problematic to use when attacking in Lords League, Battle Royale, Guild Clash, and Resources Raid, although certainly not a death knell, you just need to get creative. Some players think he is useless at this point, and at the highest levels that is probably true, but don't be fooled into thinking he is weak. He can still be quite useful at mid levels but investing resources into him may feel like a money sink. One thing is for sure, there is certainly no better example in this game of a great fall from grace. Pounder is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about him, complete information can be found on Pounder Enlightenment. Appearance is a short and stumpy troll like character who wears a very light set of leather armor. He dons an old style leather football type helm which completely covers his eyes and wields a drum which he apparently is able to use to stun and life leech his opponents. Hero Skill His skill deals a small amount of aoe damage and stuns ground targets inside a roughly 8 tile circle around him. It states that he lands on a random spot, but really he lands on top of his current target. Active Skill porcodio *Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment. Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. His fortitude skill enhances Mortar and his Divine Skill deals damage to all enemies including Mercenaries and Walls in an area of about a 10 tile circle around Pounder and can be quite effective at wiping out groups of mercenaries. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes *Pounder's aid skill provides a reasonable buff to Ox Warrior mercenaries however they are significantly behind Wizards and Sharpshooters in damage potential and of course their preference to go after defenses can be a big problem, but you may find some utility in using him an aid to Bullhead in certain game modes. *Pounder can deal a considerable amount of aoe damage since both his skill and divine skill are pure aoe they can be combined to wipe out swaths of mercenaries in El Dorado and Arena although far less reliably in the latter. If you are a newer player who is struggling with reliably clearing El Dorado it may be quite helpful especially because his divine also heal him from a substantial amount. Other heroes who can be used to do much the same include: Bullhead, Toxic Shaman, Won Ton, Ambrosia, Arctic Lord, Ironclad, Landslide, Great Sage, and Demon Slayer to varying effect. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ground Units Category:Defensive Heroes